Rosita
Rosita is a turquoise, Spanish-speaking monster who first appeared on Sesame Street in 1988 (Season 19). Hailing from Mexico, her full name is Rosita, la Monstrua de las Cuevas (Rosita, the Monster of the Caves).Sesamestreet.org She is the first bilingual Muppet to ever appear on the show, speaking both English and Spanish. She is good friends with Zoe, Elmo, Telly Monster and Abby Cadabby. Rosita originally had wings attached to her arms, reflecting her original concept design as a fruit bat.Borgenicht, David. Sesame Street Unpaved, 1998. In season 35, she was rebuilt and no longer had wings. Rosita has often presented the Spanish Word of the Day, and features frequently playing her guitar. Rosita has an extended family which includes an abuela and other relatives. Her dad, Ricardo, served in the military and is in a wheelchair due to injuries related to his service. He made his debut with Rosita's mom, Rosa, in the 2007 resource video, Talk, Listen, Connect: Changes. Trivia * In a 1999 episode, Rosita says that Prairie Dawn is her best friend, but in a 2000 episode, she looks for a best friend, eventually settling for Herry Monster. During the 1980s (and as listed in their profiles in The Sesame Street Treasury volumes 6 and 9), it was Herry and Prairie who were often paired as best friends. * Years before Rosita first arrived, Big Bird revealed on his trip to New Mexico that he had made friends with a chicken named Rosita as well. Filmography * Sesame Street * Sesame Street Stays Up Late * Fiesta! * Elmocize * Elmo Saves Christmas * Elmopalooza * CinderElmo * The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland * The Street We Live On * What's the Name of That Song? * Abby in Wonderland * Elmo's Christmas Countdown * Being Green * Elmo Loves You * Talk, Listen, Connect: Changes * Talk, Listen, Connect: Deployments * Coming Home * When Families Grieve Book appearances * We're Different, We're the Same (1992) * Big Bird Meets the Orchestra (1993) * Around the Corner on Sesame Street (1994) * Rosita's Block Party (1994) * Rosita's Calico Cat (1994) * Rosita's Surprise (1995) * Sesame Street Stays Up Late (1995) * Elmo's Lift-and-Peek Around the Corner Book (1996) * Elmo's Christmas Colors (1997) * Pumpkin Patch Party (1997) * Baby Party (1998) * It's Not Easy Being Big! (1998) * My Name Is Rosita (1999) * Rosita's New Friends (1999) * Clap Your Hands! (2002) * Look and Find Elmo (2002) * Listen to Your Fish (2003) * Brought to You by... Sesame Street! (2004) * Elmo's World: Sports! (2004) * Fun with Friends (2004) * Animal Alphabet (2005) * Boo! (2005) * Let's Compare Sizes (2006) * S is for School! (2006) * Abby Cadabby's Rhyme Time (2007) * Big Bigger Biggest (2007) * Elmo & Friends Picture Stories (2007) * Lots of Opposites (2007) * Music Player Storybook (2007) * Rosita's Easter on Sesame Street (2007) * I'm a Helper (2007) * Color Carnival (2008) * Rosita and Elmo Read a Recipe (2008) * Rosita and the Beanstalk (2008) * Storybook ABCs (2008) * What's the Word on the Street? (2008) * Count to 10 (2009) * Love, Elmo (2009) * Busy Friends (2010) See also * Sesame Street Monsters Source Category:Sesame Street Characters Category:Muppet Characters Category:Sesame Street Monsters